


Les femmes du sud

by Alaiya



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Gen, Season/Series 06
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-27
Updated: 2016-11-27
Packaged: 2018-09-02 15:01:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8671954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alaiya/pseuds/Alaiya
Summary: Tormund est fasciné par Brienne. Pensez donc : Une femme en armure !





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Dilly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dilly/gifts).



> Prompt : Fascination - Tormund/Brienne - Tous ratings 
> 
> Ecrit pour : Dilly
> 
> Disclaimer : HBO & Georges RR Martin
> 
> Note : prend place dans la saison 6

« Pour ce qui concerne les provisions, les sauv… le peuple libre va devoir chasser. Nous pouvons vous accorder un droit de maraude depuis le sud de la Môle jusqu’au nord et à l’ouest des terres de… Hé, Tormund, tu m’écoutes ? » 

Ed finit par planter sèchement son coude dans les côtes du Sauvageon qui sursauta assis à côté de lui, mais pas tout de suite. Il lui fallut une bonne demi seconde pour que la douleur ressentie finît par s’imposer à ses pensées et lorsqu’il se tourna vers Ed, ce fut pour lui poser une question d’une voix grave : 

« C'est vraiment une femme ? » 

Ahuri, Ed cligna des yeux une paire de fois devant l’air sérieux de Tormund puis, se penchant légèrement au-dessus de la table pour apercevoir ce que l’autre homme fixait depuis le début de la réunion, il opina : 

« Oui, ma foi. C’est bien une femme.

— Elle est grande. Pour une femme, je veux dire. » 

Déjà Tormund reprenait son observation, les bras croisées sur le rebord de la table et le regard fixement dardé sur Brienne de Torth. Celle-ci leva la tête, consciente de l’attention dont elle était l’objet. Néanmoins, lorsqu’elle en avisa l’origine, son nez se plissa et levant les yeux au ciel, elle reprit sa conversation avec Sansa. 

« Peut-être a-t-elle du sang de Géant ?

— Ca, ça m’étonnerait, répliqua Ed avec un reniflement de dédain. J’y connais pas grand-chose, mais je crois bien les îles de Torth sont loin dans le sud. Alors je vois pas comment ça serait possible.

— Sacrée armure qu’elle a, en tout cas. Et puis cette épée… ! » 

Ed vit les épaules de Tormund s’avachir quelque peu, alors qu’il appuyait contre son poing son menton dissimulé sous son épaisse barbe rousse. Il n’en fut pas sûr, mais il lui sembla bien que le sauvageon venait de pousser un soupir. Un gros. 

« Elle est presque aussi belle que celle de Snow.

— C’est de l’acier valyrien, il paraît – Ed haussa les épaules – il y en a qui disent que c’est un cadeau des Lannister. A cause du pommeau, précisa-t-il devant le bref coup d’œil interrogateur de Tormund. Une tête de lion.

— Il y en a d’autres comme elle ?

— Sam disait que son père aussi en possède une, Corvenin qu’elle s’appelle. Et aussi, il…

— Je te parle pas de l’épée.

— Oh. » 

Brienne venait de nouveau de se tourner vers eux, sans doute alertée par leurs chuchotements dont elle devinait qu’elle en était le sujet. Un vieux réflexe sans doute, songea Ed en la voyant déplier son immense carcasse dans un brouhaha de cliquetis et de grincements. Un morceau dans son genre, à coup sûr ça devait générer toutes sortes de commérages et de rumeurs en permanence. 

« Auriez-vous quelques dires à me partager, messieurs ? » 

Debout de l’autre côté de la table, elle les dévisageait alternativement, avant de fixer Tormund de ses grands yeux délavés, lequel carra les épaules tout en affrontant crânement son regard. 

« Non ? – la main gantée de fer de Brienne s’était posée sur la poignée de sa lame – Dans ce cas, souffrez que je poursuive mes échanges avec dame Sansa sans plus être importunée.

— Dites… Heu, ser – un coup d’œil hésitant en direction de Ed qui secoua la tête, affligé – madame ?

— Je suis pas une dame. Mais dites toujours.

— Des femmes en habit de fer comme vous, il y en a beaucoup dans le sud ?

— Pas vraiment, non. Pourquoi cette question ? » 

Tormund ne répondit pas, se contentant de la détailler de haut en bas puis de bas en haut. Puis de secouer lentement la tête. 

« Il n’y a que vous alors ?

— Eh bien, je ne saurais l’affirmer. J’ai entendu parler d’une femme, une fer-née, qui mène sa flotte et ses troupes au combat comme si elle était un homme. Donc, c’est qu’il doit y en avoir d’autres. » 

Un sourire réjoui tout en dents étonnamment blanches fendit la barbe du Sauvageon : 

« C’est une bonne nouvelle.

— Une bonne nouvelle ? – Brienne s’était raidie tandis que son regard se faisait suspicieux – Et en quoi je vous prie ?

— Moi qui croyais qu’aucun sudier n’avait de couilles... Ben, faut croire que je me suis trompé. »


End file.
